


Ибица

by RisaRein



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Censorship, Character Death, M/M, Out of Character, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisaRein/pseuds/RisaRein
Summary: Стайлз диджей на Ибице, а Дерек обычный турист.Или: Всё не так, как кажется на первый взгляд.





	Ибица

**Author's Note:**

> Все очень-очень плохо. Я честно пыталась написать что-то розовое и с единорожками.  
Виной всему Луна и бессонница.
> 
> Вы предупреждены.
> 
> Публикация на других ресурсах:  
Запрещено в любом виде

Музыка била по ушам, проникая внутрь, заставляя сердце быстрее качать кровь. Или это лишь казалось. Дерек сел у бара, заказал ледяное пиво и осмотрелся. Толпа разгоряченных тел шумела, как рой пчел. Услышать человека в полуметре от себя было невозможно. Да и не с кем ему было разговаривать. Еще раз осмотревшись, он приметил подростков, явно принявших что-то покрепче алкоголя. Внимание на них никто не обращал, пока тощая девица с ярко красным ирокезом не стащила с себя майку, что-то крича.

Люди рядом подхватили ее крик, обступая и притираясь к плоской фигуре. Может, это вовсе и не девушка? Андрогины нынче популярны. Раздался щелчок, и диджей что-то выкрикнул, привлекая внимание толпы к себе. Дерек сделал глоток и посмотрел на молодого парня за диджейским пультом. По принимающей его толпе, было видно, что парень знает свое дело и довольно неплохо.

Честно, Хейл не разбирался во всех этих новомодных стилях. Но музыка, что ставил диджей, ему нравилась. В меру громкая, в меру басов, так, чтобы завести толпу, но не свести с ума. С места, где мужчина сидел, парня видно было плохо. Его торс был обнажен, а на груди и руках люминесцентной краской были выведены линии, создавая абстрактный рисунок. Но при другом ракурсе, казалось, что это языки пламени, сжигающие свою жертву заживо. А если отклониться чуть назад, то виделись змеи…

Мотнув головой, Дерек прикрыл глаза, стараясь не думать сейчас о незнакомце. Допив пиво, он снова повернулся к танцующей молодежи. Уже собираясь встать, он дернулся, ощутив прикосновение к руке.

— Привеееет, — парень, который минуту назад точно был на другом конце площадки, улыбался, пристально рассматривая Хейла. — О, спасибо! — диджей взял у бармена бутылку воды, откручивая крышку, которая упала на пол и закатилась куда-то под стойку. Парень сделал пару жадных глотков, прикрывая от удовольствия глаза.

Дерек проследил, как при каждом глотке дергается кадык, как из уголка рта стекает тоненькая струйка, по шее, ниже, падает маленькими капельками на рисунок.

— Эй! — парень несколько раз щелкнул перед носом Хейла пальцами, наконец привлекая к себе внимание, — Я спросил — почему не танцуешь? Музыка не нравится? Или ты любитель… вальса, танго?

Когда парень говорил, то постоянно размахивал руками. А улыбка не сходила с манящих ярких губ.

— Кхм, да, танго… — Дерек прочистил горло, пару раз кашлянув.

— Оу… танец страсти… любви… — склонив голову на бок, парень провел кончиками пальцев по предплечью мужчины. — И голос у тебя… можно кончить, только слушая его… — подавшись вперед, он сжал цепкими длинными пальцами бедро Дерека, судорожно выдыхая ему в шею.

Хейл понял, что окончательно попал, когда опустил взгляд, встречаясь с нереально яркими глазами. Он не помнил, как они дошли до его бунгало, как разделись, как парень оказался под ним.

Музыка доносилась с пляжа, унося сознание за грань. Чувства обострились до предела. Басы задавали ритм, когда Хейл вбивал парня в матрас. Казалось, что они растворились, как звуковые волны, проникая друг в друга. Дыхание смешивалось, поцелуи становились жарче и напористей. Дерек вошел до упора в податливое, плавящееся в его руках тело, замирая на пике блаженства.

Случайный любовник явно получил не меньше удовольствия, кончая под ним без рук. Когда парень отдышался и собирался встать, Хейл притянул его к себе за талию, укладывая к себе спиной и крепко сжимая в объятиях. Ощутив, как тело рядом расслабляется, Дерек закрыл глаза и позволил себе провалиться в долгожданный сон.

***

Пробуждение было странным и болезненным. Голова шумела, хотя вчера он точно выпил всего один бокал пива. Еле открыв глаза, он поморщился от яркого света, проникающего сквозь не зашторенное окно.

— Черт… какого… — он дернул руками, но не смог их поднять.

Все еще находясь на грани сна и яви, опустил голову вниз, осознавая, что сидит на плетеном стуле, примотанный скотчем за руки и ноги. Сглотнув вязкую противную слюну, Дерек поднял голову. Казалось, что она весит тонну, не меньше.

— Проснулся… — из ванной вышел вчерашний парень, он взял другой стул и сел напротив Дерека, на приличное расстояние.

— Какого черта?.. — говорить было трудно. Язык как будто был не его, еле шевелясь.

— Вопросы тут буду задавать я, большой парень.

Потянувшись к кофейному столику, стоящему от него слева, он взял паспорт Дерека.

— Мистер Хейл…

— Это местный прикол? У меня все деньги на карте, и…

— Стоп-стоп! — парень снова замахал руками. И если вчера этот жест казался милым, то сейчас все больше выводил Хейла из себя. — Я не вор, — парень улыбнулся и подался чуть вперед.

Только сейчас Дерек заметил, что на парне, кроме плавок, ничего не было. А краску с груди он отмыл не всю, видимо спешил, чтобы пленник не успел прийти в себя и освободиться.

— Наоборот, — парень достал из сумки Хейла, которую тот только сейчас заметил, пистолет.

— Что тебе надо? Кто ты, черт возьми, такой?!

— Я?.. Диджей… А, да! — парень тихо рассмеялся, откидываясь на спинку кресла и крутя на пальце оружие, — Меня зовут Стайлз.

— Да мне похер! Отдай пушку, развяжи меня и свали, пока еще можешь, — Дерек напрягся, пытаясь освободиться.

Стайлз поцокал языком и, резко наклонившись вперед, прижал дуло ко лбу мужчины.

— Ты мне понравился. И тебе лучше свалить отсюда.

Парень говорил серьезно и искренне. Дерек усмехнулся и прикрыл глаза, тут же открывая. Не стоит недооценивать противника.

— Я не могу.

— Ты наемник, или ФБР? — Стайлз снова вернулся к своему образу разгильдяя.

— Нет, — сквозь зубы. — Развяжи меня!

— Остынь сперва. И ответь на мои вопросы.

— Зачем тебе это?! — Хейл снова дернул руками, сжимая ладони в кулаки.

— Я же сказал — ты мне понравился. А копов здесь не любят…

— Я не из полиции, — помедлив, облизал губы и посмотрел парню в глаза. — У меня пропала сестра. Уехала три недели назад с подружками, но уже неделю о ней ничего не известно.

— Может, зажигает где… — Стайлз подвигал бровями, намекая на их жаркую ночь.

— Нет. Я уверен, что с ней что-то случилось. Ты же рылся в моей сумке, там была фотография… — Дерек прищурился. — Зачем, кстати, ты рылся в моих вещах, напомни?

— Ох… — Стайлз слегка покраснел, отводя взгляд, — Хотел написать тебе свой номер… на мне-то только шорты были вчера…

Хейл против воли скользнул взглядом по телу парня и ощутил, как внизу живота разливается тепло.

— Так ты что-нибудь знаешь?

Пожав плечами, парень снова повернулся к Дереку, рассматривая его.

— Тебе не стоит в это лезть…

— Это моя сестра.

Вздохнув, Стайлз потер нос дулом пистолета и прищурился, вспоминая.

— Есть тут один наркобарон… У него часто проходят вип-вечеринки. Говорят, что попасть туда сложно, а уйти еще сложнее. Некоторые вообще не возвращаются… — Стайлз застыл, смотря в одну точку.

— Эй! — Дереку хотелось схватить парня и вытрясти из него всю информацию.

— Кхм, да… О чем я?.. А, в общем, иногда меня зовут выступить, ну гонорары большие, и как тут отказать, когда тебя вежливо, — парень изобразил пальцами кавычки, — просит такой милаха, как ты, — Стайлз обвел фигуру Дерека рукой, намекая на мышцы.

— Ты можешь говорить по сути? — Хейл скрипнул зубами, начиная всерьез раздражаться.

— Ладно-ладно, не кипятись! Девкалион вряд ли бы оставил твою сестру живой, если она пропала, неделю? — дождавшись кивка, — неделю назад. Но если ее забрала себе его жена…

В уже потухших глазах, тут же вспыхнула искра надежды.

— Кали еще та отбитая на голову сука, но свои игрушки может держать несколько месяцев. Пока не надоест.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь?

— Я тут уже полгода, — Стайлз развел руками и поежился от ветерка, подувшего с моря. — И первым делом узнал, куда не стоит совать свой нос. Так что, тебе лучше уехать.

— Я уеду только с Корой.

— Господи, грузом двести…

— Развяжи меня!

— Сейчас! Но только веди себя хорошо, мне еще вечером выступать, — Стайлз отложил пистолет на столик и встал, потягиваясь.

— На меня это не действует, — Дерек хмыкнул и сглотнул, когда парень резко наклонился к нему, сжимая руками спинку кресла у головы мужчины.

— Да что ты… — облизавшись, Стайлз медленно скользнул взглядом по груди Хейла до паха.

Дереку показалось, что его облизали. Он даже вздрогнул, как от ощущения влажной кожи, на которую подули.

— Сейчас, — Стайлз отошел, беря нож, который так же достал у Хейла из сумки. Освободив его, парень уже собирался отойти, как из его руки выбили нож, резко развернули спиной и взяли в удушающий.

— Черт… — Стайлз захрипел, пытаясь пнуть Хейла ногой.

Когда парень уже был готов вот-вот отключиться, Дерек пихнул его к стене, убирая с шеи руку. Все еще не пришедший в себя, Стайлз даже не думал рыпаться. Стянув с него трусы, Хейл пропихнул сразу два пальца во влажную и растянутую с ночи дырку. Пару раз проехавшись подушечками пальцев по простате, дождался, когда Стайлз отреагирует — всхлипнув и выгнувшись в спине. Он сменил пальцы членом, резко и мощно загоняя по самые яйца.

Стайлз лишь расставил пошире ноги и прижался щекой к стене, закатив от удовольствия глаза. При слишком резких толчках, он приподнимался на носочки, пытаясь уйти от болезненного проникновения. Но Дерек зафиксировал его бедра, сжимая пальцами нежную, покрытую бронзовым загаром кожу.

Дерек сорвался на быстрые и хаотичные толчки, едва выходя. Уткнувшись носом Стайлзу в волосы на затылке, он тихо застонал, когда Стилински завел руку назад и мертвой хваткой вцепился мужчине в волосы, притягивая к себе еще ближе. Дерек дернулся, впиваясь зубами в загривок и кончая внутрь тесного, дрожащего тела. Стайлз провел пару раз по своему члену ладонью и спустил, пачкая стену.

***

Приняв по очереди душ и одевшись, они расположились на маленькой веранде бунгало.

— Все же тебе лучше уехать…

— Я же сказал, что без сестры не уеду.

— Ладно, — Стайлз вздохнул и провел пальцами по еще влажным волосам.

— Как мне туда попасть?

— Девкалион очень осторожен. Его охрана — проверенные люди. Ты бы мог…но вряд ли тебя возьмут. Слишком странно, что только приехавший парень просится к наркоторговцу в охранники.

— Еще варианты?

— Кали иногда посещает вечеринки на пляже, выискивая свежее мясо, — Стайлз скользнул взглядом по фигуре Дерека, в который раз залипая на его мускулах.

— И? — Хейл выгнул бровь, ожидая продолжения.

— А… ну… Ты вполне в её вкусе.

— Тогда мне надо лишь привлечь её внимание?

— Учти, что они ищут одиночек… — услышав смешок, Стайлз улыбнулся, — О, ну ты и правда по всем параметрам подходишь.

Парень замолчал, смотря на море. Встряхнув волосами, он поднялся и посмотрел Дереку в глаза.

— Но всё же — уезжай.

Хейл отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Сиди тихо и никуда не суйся, ни о чем не расспрашивай. Я сообщу, когда Кали появится…

— Как ты узнаешь? — Дерек снова напрягся. Слишком много этот парень знал.

— Она любит определенную музыку, и когда собирается приехать, мне об этом сообщают… — Стайлз нахмурился. — Если бы работал на них, то не просил бы тебя не лезть и уехать.

Хейл поднялся, делая шаг и вставая к парню вплотную.

— Тебе же лучше, если это не так.

— Ух, а ты у нас Рембо? — Стайлз улыбнулся, проводя кончиками пальцев по руке мужчины. — Всех завалишь один. С одним пистолетом!

— Это уже не твое дело, — Дерек улыбнулся и обнял его рукой за талию. Проведя носом по щеке парня, он резко подался вперед, впиваясь поцелуем ему в рот.

Оторвавшись от влажных, припухших губ, Хейл поймал расфокусированный, ошалелый взгляд и усмехнулся, ущипнув Стайлза за ягодицу.

— Встретимся вечером.

У Стилински даже не было повода, чтобы отказаться. Кивнув, он развернулся и, не оборачиваясь, ушел в сторону пляжа.

***

Этим же вечером Стайлз сообщил, что Кали будет на пляжной пати через два дня. По вечерам Стайлз выступал, а Дерек, как на работу, ходил в бар. Ночи они проводили вместе, а днем отсыпались. Хейлу всего пару раз удалось искупаться в море.

— Это плохая идея, я чувствую. Не стоит тебе…

— Все будет хорошо, — Дерек чмокнул парня в губы и поправил волосы. — Как тебе?

— Горячо, — Стайлз дотронулся до Дерека, издав «пшш», отдернул руку.

— Не паясничай.

— А то тебе это не нравится.

— Мне всё нравится, — Хейл притянул нервничающего парня к себе и улыбнулся. — Скоро познакомлю тебя с Корой.

— Ага, скорее патологоанатом это сделает.

— Хватит быть таким пессимистом.

— Я реалист, Дерек. Ты не представляешь с кем хочешь связаться…

— Всё-всё, успокойся.

— Делай, как считаешь нужным, — Стайлз вздохнул и обнял его, уходя на пляж первым.

***

Казалось, что сегодня народу еще больше, чем обычно. Дерек еле смог пропихнуться к стойке, заказывая виски со льдом. Он нашел свободное место на самом краю столешницы, где выделялся среди толпы, и к нему постоянно кто-то пытался подкатить. Но Хейл лишь едва улыбался и качал головой, отказываясь от знакомства и обещания приятного времяпровождения.

Музыка была специфической. Больше уходящей в транс. Иногда до Дерека долетал сладковатый аромат травки. А несколько тощих девиц, в ничего не скрывающих бикини, пытались подсунуть ему таблетки. Одна была так настойчива, что он уже был готов поддаться на уговоры, доставая внушительного номинала купюру, но их прервал лысый качок.

Мужик кивнул куда-то в сторону. Проследив взглядом, Хейл наткнулся на женщину. Ее облегающее черное платье подчеркивало все достоинства фигуры. Макияж, маникюр все было идеально. Не вульгарно, как на многих из беснующейся толпы. Она смотрела на Дерека, обводя тонкими пальцами ободок бокала, спускаясь вниз, сжимая тонкую хрупкую ножку.

Дерек поднялся, оставляя так и нетронутый виски на столе. Пройдя к вип-столику, он сел на молчаливо предложенный стул и посмотрел на диджея, который сменил трек и крикнул что-то толпе, от чего та разразилась по истине оглушающим рёвом.

— Стайлз профессионал. И любит свою работу, мистер?..

— Хейл. Но для Вас — Дерек.

Официант налил в бокал шампанского и, извинившись, удалился.

— Дерек… — женщина улыбнулась и сделала маленький глоток из своего бокала, призывая выпить и гостя. — Тогда я — Кали.

— За знакомство, — Дерек поднял свой бокал, осторожно касаясь хрупкого стекла в пальцах Кали. Они сделали по глотку, молча рассматривая и изучая друг друга.

Кали слушала рассказ Дерека, как он оказался на Ибице, иногда звонко смеясь и вставляя пару слов. Хейл выпил совсем немного, но вдруг по телу прошла волна жара. Было слишком душно, ему хотелось расстегнуть верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, стянуть галстук, пока он не осознал, что сидит в одной лишь майке. Кашлянув, он посмотрел на женщину, но та и виду не подала, что замечает состояние собеседника.

— Мне… что-то…

Последнее, что он увидел — ничего не выражающий взгляд.

***

Резко открыв глаза, Дерек сел, осматриваясь. Он находился на импровизированном ринге, посреди большого бассейна, к которому вели две узкие дорожки из кафеля. Кроме шорт на нем ничего не было. Осторожно поднявшись на ноги, он покачнулся. Голова слегка кружилась, а желудок сжимался при каждом вдохе.

Услышав шаги, он резко развернулся, тут же зажмуриваясь и пережидая вспышку боли. Когда в ушах перестало звенеть, а мир вокруг замер на месте, Дерек открыл глаза.

— Мистер Хейл, — Девкалион улыбнулся и смахнул с лацкана пиджака невидимую пылинку.

У Дерека было миллион вопросов, но он никак не мог вспомнить зачем вообще должен был попасть сюда.

— Простите нас за такой прием, — мужчина расстроено покачал головой.

Кали подошла к мужу, беря его под локоть.

— Я думаю, мистер Хейл, Дереееек, — она сладко улыбнулась, растягивая имя Хейла, — привык к такому.

Напрягшись, Дерек попытался сделать шаг, но его тут же повело в сторону.

— Ты перегнула, любимая. Слишком большая доза.

— Я не была уверена, что на него это вообще подействует, — Кали наклонила голову, рассматривая Хейла.

— Где… где моя сестра?.. — Дерек не видел смысла больше скрывать причину, по которой он здесь.

— Сестра? — Девкалион нахмурился, не понимая о чем тот говорит.

— Кора… — его все еще мутило, и говорить было трудно. Эта сука Кали действительно переборщила с наркотой.

— Ох, вы о нашей гостье, — мужчина щелкнул пальцами, и тот самый лысый бугай, что был на пляже, подтащил к краю бассейна девушку.

Она явно была не в себе. Но увидев Дерека, попыталась вырваться. Ее резко схватили за волосы, осаждая.

— Все такая же дикая, — Кали облизала ярко накрашенные губы и подошла к Коре. — Эту девушку ты искал? — она схватила Кору за подбородок, резко дергая на себя.

— Пусти ее, тварь… — Дерек сделал шаг к дорожке, но Девкалион покачал головой, поднимая руку, а Эннис приставил к голове Коры пистолет.

— Я бы не спешил, мистер Хейл, — Девкалион неприятно улыбнулся, выдавая всю свою суть. — Давайте, как цивилизованные люди, заключим сделку? Победите — получите сестру, нет — оба умрете. Как вам?

Дерек усмехнулся, сжимая кулаки.

— Мы в любом случае умрем.

— Какой сообразительный, — Кали провела острыми ногтями по щеке Коры. — Но в твоих руках, умрете вы быстро и безболезненно или медленно и мучительно.

— К сожалению сегодня представление будет только для нас, дорогая, — Девкалион щелкнул пальцами, и им вынесли два кресла. Он помог сесть жене, а потом кивнул Эннису на Дерека. — Я хочу, чтобы все было красиво.

Эннис кивнул и отпустил Кору, разминая мощную шею. Кали закинула ногу на ногу и повернулась к мужу.

— Мне кажется, что кого-то не хватает.

— Это легко исправить, — Девкалион повернулся к двери на террасу дома. — Не стой там.

Дерек напрягся, смотря только на Энниса. Он понимал, что в таком состоянии вряд ли сможет одолеть его. Но услышав знакомый голос, резко повернулся, не веря своим глазам.

— Вы еще не начали?

Побледнев, Хейл не сдержал нервного смешка.

— Ты…

Стайлз изогнул бровь и улыбнулся:

— Я.

— Продажная тварь.

— Зато живая, — Стайлз вздохнул, переводя взгляд на Кору. — Я говорил тебе уезжать.

— Да пошел ты, ублюдок.

Дальше Дереку не дали попусту говорить. Эннис врезал кулаком ему под дых, выбивая из Хейла воздух. Стайлз отвернулся, закусывая губу. Он еле успел перехватить бросившуюся к бассейну Кору. Сжав ее в кольце рук, он оттащил девушку от воды и заставил сесть на пол.

У Коры началась ломка и истерика, она завизжала, но тут же замолчала, получив от Стайлза пощечину. Проглотив рыдания, девушка сжалась, закрывая голову руками. Повернувшись, Стилински прищурился, судорожно выдыхая. Такими темпами Дерека убьют в первые пять минут.

Хейл приподнялся, тут же получая удар локтем по спине. Зарычав от бессилия, он рухнул на мат, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и подняться. Заметив что-то в воде, Дерек дернул пальцами, во время убирая руку. На первый взгляд совсем пустой бассейн кишел пираньями. Ему нужно только скинуть противника в воду, и он выиграет. Но как это сделать, когда банально не можешь встать?

Извернувшись, Дерек ушел от удара по ребрам и схватил Энниса за ногу, дергая и опрокидывая его на спину. Но тот быстро среагировал, в миг оказываясь на ногах. Схватив Хейла за волосы, он ударил его коленом в лицо, откидывая на край мата. Хрустнув шеей и рыкнув, Эннис собирался уже добить Дерека, но внезапно сделал два шага как пьяный в сторону воды и упал в нее лицом, обдавая все вокруг брызгами.

— Какого дьявола?! — Девкалион подскочил со своего кресла, а вокруг него тут же появились телохранители.

Но не прошло и минуты, как все лежали около своего хозяина с дырками в голове.

— Как долго, — Стайлз вздохнул и поднял один из пистолетов, передернув затвор.

Кали напряглась, пристально следя за парнем. Девкалион нахмурился, зная, что по периметру расставлена охрана, но вокруг была тишина.

— Никто не придет, — Стайлз улыбнулся и посмотрел на Кору, которая поднялась и встала за парнем.

— Ты…

— Мы, — Стилински обвел рукой себя, Кору и Дерека, а затем кивнул в лес.

Кали молча сидела на кресле, всем видом показывая, что ей глубоко наплевать на происходящее. Девкалион же напрягся, следя за всеми троими. Но момент, как Дерек оказался рядом пропустил.

— Все твои люди мертвы, — Стайлз усмехнулся, мельком глянув на Дерека, которого поддерживала Кора.

— Не думал, что ФБР позволено убивать людей без следствия…

Стайлз покачал головой, улыбаясь:

— Никто и не говорил, что мы из ФБР. Я думаю ты слышал о Питере Хейле? И понимаешь, что в живых вас никто не оставит.

Девкалион дернул одним уголком губ, складывая руки на груди. Когда-то он перешел дорогу Хейлу, но и подумать не мог, что все закончиться так. Стайлз навел пистолет на Кали, которая лишь изогнула бровь и уже собиралась что-то сказать, но Стилински нажал на курок раньше. Повернувшись к мужчине, он пожал плечами и подошел, приставляя пистолет к его лбу. С виска Стайлза упала капля, разбиваясь о кафель. Он замешкался всего на секунду, но спустил курок, прежде чем Девкалион успел бы что-то сделать.

Осмотревшись, Стилински вздохнул и подошел к Дереку и Коре.

— Я уж думал ты отправишься на корм рыбам.

Дерек усмехнулся, шмыгая разбитым носом:

— Не дождешься.

— Надо бы тут все убрать и сваливать. Мне еще в больницу, — Кора вздохнула и прикрыла глаза. Таблетку, что ей дал Стайлза, когда ударил по лицу, переставала действовать, и ломка могла вернуться в любой момент.

— Люблю пираний, — Стайлз улыбнулся и, насвистывая популярную мелодию, занялся уборкой.

***

За последние полгода он привык к людям, музыке. Каждый вечер зажигая толпу, он сам растворялся в ней. А сегодня был исключительный вечер. Посмотрев в центр извивающихся тел, безошибочно выискал своих — Айзек, Бойд и Джексон. Позже к ним присоединились Кора и Эрика. Улыбнувшись, Стайлз вскинул руку вверх, включая следующий трек. Дерек сидел на своем любимом месте в баре, потягивая ледяное пиво. Его взгляд обещал жаркую ночь только для них двоих. Стайлз помнил, что Хейл любит танго. Парный танец, полный жгучих и искренних эмоций.

Отвернувшись всего на секунду, чтобы смахнуть со лба пот, который заливал глаза, Стилински снова посмотрел на Дерека, но мужчины не оказалось. Нахмурившись, он начал искать его в толпе, но пот всё лился, мешая, не давая разглядеть ничего перед собой. Стайлз дернулся и распахнул глаза…

— Очнулся, наконец.

Девкалион вытер платком руки и бросил его Стилински под ноги. Стайлз дернулся, осматривая подвал, в котором находился уже несколько дней, как в первый раз. Он был распят на деревянном кресте, а во рту был кляп.

— Я надеюсь, ты помнишь, что произошло?..

_… Стайлз напрягся, понимая, что Дерека сейчас добьют, но ничего не происходило. Нервно облизав губы, он посмотрел в лес._

_— Ждешь чего-то?_

_Резко развернувшись, Стилински выдавил из себя смешок и пожал плечами:_

_— Победы Энниса?_

_Девкалион медленно поднялся, а за его спиной тут же оказались два телохранителя. Покачав головой, мужчина кивнул на бассейн, где Эннис за волосы тащил избитого до полусмерти Хейла к ним._

_— Я не понимаю…_

_— Правда? — улыбнувшись, мужчина наигранно вздохнул. — Ты же умный мальчик, Стайлз._

_Стилински упустил момент, когда Кали оказалась за ним, хватая Кору за волосы и подтаскивая вперед. Дерека поставили на колени около Девкалиона, а Кали взяла пистолет, приставляя дуло к виску девушки. Хейл, тяжело дыша, приоткрыл глаза, болезненно застонав и дернувшись._

_— Попрощайся с сестрой, Дерек._

_ Стайлз вздрогнул, услышав выстрел. Он дернулся в сторону, но его тут же остановили, направленными в грудь винтовками. Дерек же не понял, что произошло. Он поднял растерянный взгляд на Стайлза, который сам ничего не понимал._

_— Да, мои дорогие, я знаю о вас всё, — Девкалион взял у одного из своих людей нож, рассматривая лезвие._

_Глянув на застывшего Стайлза, он с силой всадил лезвие в грудь Хейла. Стилински видел, как нож мягко вошел в плоть, как в подтаявшее масло, которое он так часто намазывал на тосты по утрам. А дальше мозг перестал воспринимать реальность. Девкалион вырезал кусок мяса, оголяя ребра, за которыми билось сердце. Разломав пару ребер, вырвал мышцу голыми руками из груди Дерека, он повернулся к Стайлзу, что-то говоря._

_Но Стилински не слышал. Его никто не держал, не приставлял пистолет к голове, он смотрел в стекленеющие с каждой секундой глаза, и понимал, что умирает сам. Он слышал, как еще бьется сердце в руке палача, но с последним ударом мир перестал существовать. А краски превратились в серое месиво._

— … Дерек сам виноват. Не стоит кусать руку хозяина, которая тебя кормит. Ты же знаешь, что делают с бешеными псами, Стайлз?

Стилински дернулся, зарычав сквозь деревянный кляп. Девкалион прекрасно понимал, что оставь он парня просто в подвале, тот бы уже давно покончил с собой. Выгрыз зубами вены или откусил язык. Но Питер ясно дал понять — оставить парня в живых.

Поднявшись с корточек, мужчина вздохнул и посмотрел на Энниса, который направился на выход. Уже в дверях, он тихо произнес:

— Что же ты такое сделал, мальчик? — на риторический вопрос не было ответа. Девкалион лишь ждал приезда Питера, который заберет Стилински. Иначе, мужчина скоро сам сойдет с ума, каждый раз вырывая парня из мира грёз.

Когда дверь закрылась, погружая комнату в непроглядную темноту, Стайлз прикрыл глаза, снова окунаясь в свои иллюзии. Где Дерек обещал, клялся, что всё будет хорошо. А Стайлз в сотый раз убивал Девкалиона, Питера и весь мир ради одной единственной улыбки.


End file.
